Por Amarte Odio Mi Corazón
by Maron Jinzo
Summary: Se odian desde pequeños El piensa que es una niña Caprichosa y Berrinchuda, mientras que Ella piensa, que el es un Arrogante , Presumido. ¿pero que susede cuando entre el odio se interpone el amor?.


Antes que nada los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**"POR AMARTE ODIO MI CORAZÓN"**

CAPÍTULO 1

"Reunión"

* * *

Han pesado cuatro años después de la muerte de Son Goku y la vida para la nueva generación Z había cambiado, parecía tan tranquila y se volvió aburrida.

Un ejemplo era Goten, quien por su parte seguía conquistando a cuanta chica se le atravesara en su camino, después de haber roto con Pares a unos cuantos meses de su boda, ésto provoco en él una infinita tristeza, así que decidió ya no enamorarse y vivir la vida.

También está Bra, quien por otra parte decidió dedicarse al modelaje después de haber ganado un certamen de belleza a los 15 años. Los chicos no le faltaban y esto provocaba una ira infinita al príncipe Saiyajin_._

Uub se dedicó a ser el discípulo número uno de Mr. Satán, ya que tras la partida de Majin Boo Mr. Satán cayó en total depresión.

Pan cursaba el segundo año de preparatoria, ya con 16 años la joven descendiente de Son Goku vivía su vida llena de felicidad y en compañía de sus padres.

Marron, después de años por fin pudo terminar su carrera en licenciada de Administración. Pero aún cuando sacó las mejores calificaciones de toda la generación aún no encontraba trabajo.

Trunks continuaba siendo el presidente de la Capsule Corp. Pero como siempre las jóvenes en esa empresa no le quitaban la vista de encima, esto ya lo estaba cansando a tal grado de ya no querer salir con nadie ya que no sabía si lo buscaban por su apariencia física o por su dinero.

En una fría tarde en la Capital del Oeste se llevaba a cabo la ya tan acostumbrada fiesta de los dueños de Capsule Corp. Ahí una joven de veinticuatro años ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar, ni un solo minuto más. La sola idea de tener que soportar al insufrible Trunks Brief hacía que le doliera el estómago.

—¿A qué hora se supone que se acaba esta fiesta? ¡Ya me quiero ir papá!

—Marron, por favor deja de quejarte y disfruta la fiesta de Bluma.

—Pero papá tú bien sabes que odio venir a las fiestas de la Capsule Corp... y mas aún, porque sé que aquí estará ese odioso, baboso y estupido de Trunks ¡No lo soporto!

Krilin solo se dedicaba a reír de los pequeños berrinches de su pequeña rubia, pequeña porque a pesar de su edad cada vez que ella y Trunks se encontraban ambos parecían niños chiquitos peleando por cualquier cosa sin importancia. Pero a pesar de que su hija sonreía, sabía en el fondo que aunque pasaran los años jamás podría olvidar aquel dolor tan amargo por cual sufrió. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el más pequeño de la descendencia Son.

—Oye Marron, ¿no quieres venir conmigo a un que está aquí cerca?

—No Goten. No quiero ir, tengo mucho sueño.

Pero aquella mirada de cansancio de la joven rubia cambió a una mirada de furia, cuando vio entrar a la persona que más detestaba en el mundo no del universo. "S_i tan solo se volviera a ir un año más al espacio... ¡Pero NO! aquí está para seguir_ _atormentando"_. Gruñó, lo odiaba tanto_. _Los pensamientos de la rubia se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada del joven pelilila a su mesa.

—Hola Goten ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó el joven presidente, mientras le sonreía a su amigo de toda la vida, el cómplice de todas sus travesuras y tristezas.

—Nada Trunks, aquí invitando a nuestra amiga a un Bar. Pero me dice que no quiere ir, qué lástima.

—No Goten, pensándolo bien sí acepto ir. Es más, ya nos vamos —contestó con rapidez Marron.

Trunks vio el cambio y la rapidez de la respuesta de Marron para Goten, como se notaba que no quería estar cerca de él, así que rió con un tono malévolo, seria una excelente idea molestar a Marron, después de todo había tenido un día muy agotador en la empresa, sin dudas molestarla sería un rico placer.

—Ah, mira que excelente idea. Tengo mucha sed y las bebidas que tiene mi madre no me gustan para nada. ¿Qué les parece si los acompaño?

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia con furia— ¿A ti quién rayos te invitó?

—¿Qué no escuchaste? Mi amigo Goten me invitó. ¿Verdad que sí, Goten? —Trunks solo se dedicaba a mirar a su mejor amigo y rogaba a Dende para que le siguiera el juego.

Goten solo veía los celestes ojos de Marron que chispeaban de furia con la auto invitación y la sonrisa malévola de Trunks quien estaba planeando la mejor forma de molestar a su amiga.

—¿Saben qué? Ya me cansé de ustedes dos, parecen niños de kinder. Por Kami, ya están grandes, compórtense como tal.

Goten se levantó de la mesa, dejando a una Marron furiosa con ganas de asesinar al Brief y a un Trunks buscando cuál sería la mejor manera de molestar a Marron. Pero antes que cualquiera de los dos se levantaran de sus lugares se acercó la ya retirada presidenta de la Capsule Corp.

—Oye Marron, me comentó Krilin que aún no encuentras empleo. ¿Es verdad?

—No Sra. Bulma, aún no he conseguido nada, por más que busco y busco no encuentro... es que piden mínimo 6 meses de experiencia, cosa que yo no tengo.

—Sí, es que ellos sí saben lo que es bueno y no se quieren arriesgar a contratar a una cabeza de chorlito como tú —contestó Trunks en un tono muy descortés hacia la joven rubia.

Bulma solo miraba a su hijo, quien a pesar de ser tan guapo y educado, cuando se lo proponía lograba ser todo un patán y mujeriego, eso le hizo que Bulma recordara su tormentosa relación con Yamcha y no permitiría que su único hijo fuera igual que su ex, con los mismos defectos. Así que de la nada se le ocurrió una idea para que Trunks aprendiera a tratar bien a Marron y que Marron dejara de ser una especie de niña con muchos berrinches.

"Sí,_ sería una excelente idea..."_

—Mira que bien, justo en estos momentos estoy buscando una asistente personal para Trunks. ¿No te interesa el trabajo, Marron?

—¿Qué dices, madre? —dijo Trunks, a punto de arrojar la bebida por el suelo al tan solo escuchar tal petición de Bulma.

¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir contratar a Marron de su asistente personal? ¡Eso era inaudito! Tener a la joven rubia ocho horas al día, cinco días a la semana y enterándose de con quién anda... No, eso no lo podía permitir.

—Madre, no necesito una asistente. Con mi secretaria ya está-

—Claro que no, Trunks —le cortó—, tu secretaria no puede con todo. Mira que hacer control de nominas de dos mil empleados. Además, el control de todas las chequeras, tratar con proveedores, trasferencias bancarias y clientes... no, es demasiado para ella sola.

—Pero mamá, yo soy el presidente de la Capsule Corp. y yo decido. Y digo que no me interesa tener una asistente, por estos momentos.

Bulma miró con furia en sus ojos a su primogénito. "_Mira que atreverte a desafiarme..._" . Pero ya sabría quién es el que manda

—¿Ah, sí? Hijito lindo, mira; aunque tú seas el presidente de la empresa yo sigo siendo la dueña, así que te callas y yo mando.

Marron se quedó sin habla. Bueno, aunque en el interior de su ser disfrutaba que Bulma humillara a Trunks... pero la sola idea de trabajar al lado de su mayor tormento no era nada agradable…

—¿Qué dices Marron? —preguntó, sonriente— ¿Aceptas mi oferta de trabajo?

—Señora Bulma —Marron tardó en seguir, sólo unos segundos—, la verdad en estos momentos yo-

Pero antes de que Marron le diera un "no", Bulma se apresuró con la respuesta.

—¡Genial, que bueno que te integres a nuestra empresa! No te arrepentirás Marron, crecerás mucho, además un par de meses trabajando para nosotros y todas las empresas del mundo te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Okey, empiezas mañana, a las nueve, no faltes.

—Pero Señora Bulma yo no... —Maron no podía creer que la señora Bulma la contratara de esa forma sin darle tiempo para contestar que no.

Bulma se retiró de la mesa dejando a un Trunks perplejo y a una Marron sin habla. Ambos se miraron y no sabían que decirse el uno al otro, la sola idea de trabajar juntos no era para nada agradable, cuando pasaron algunos minutos en silencio absoluto la joven rubia descargó su furia contra el joven príncipe.

—¡Tú maldito arrogante! Por tu culpa ahora tendré que trabajar contigo, no puede ser mi suerte, no.

—¿Mi culpa? No señorita, la de la culpa eres tú ¿Por qué rayos no te negaste? —movió las manos de manera exaltada— No, la señorita se queda con la boca callada.

—¡Pero si tu madre no me dio tiempo de darle una respuesta negativa! —estaba colérica— No creas que me hace mucha gracia la sola idea de tener que soportarte ocho horas al día, cinco días de la semana; hace que tenga ganas de vomitar.

—Marron —bufó—. Cállate.

—No, cállate tú Trunks.

—No, tú.

—Tú.

—Tú.

Mientras que Trunks y Marron discutían como siempre, Goten ,que había escuchado todo lo ocurrido, no paraba de reír de tan solo pensar que ese par tendrían que pasar las mañanas, tardes y noches juntos. Sería un espectáculo digno de un _Oscar_.

—¡Hola Tío! ¿Qué ocurre? Por que esa sonrisa tuya? —preguntó la más joven de la descendencia Son al ver a su tío reír después de mucho tiempo de no verlo haciéndolo.

—Nada Pan, solo viendo lo infantiles que pueden llegar a ser las personas a veces.

—Ay, no me digas tío, Trunks y Marron peleando otra vez, que novedad, la verdad no los entiendo cuando están separados Trunks es tan maduro, caballeroso, atento y amable. Por otra parte Marron es tan inteligente, serena, callada, bueno hasta tímida. Pero ya juntos no, se parecen como perros y gatos.

—Sí. ¿Te digo la verdad Pan? Yo creo que tanta antipatía es porque ese par se gusta y se gusta en serio.

—¿Tú crees tío? La verdad, te confieso cuando fuimos al espacio con mi abuelito y Trunks, yo me enamoré de él. La verdad es tan guapo, tan varonil, tan apuesto. Pero entendí que era una niña tan solo y él ya tenia su vida ya hecha y pues con el tiempo lo olvidé y ahora es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero no paso nada entre tú y él?

—No tío, ¿cómo crees? Yo era una niña, y él siempre ha respetado mucho a las mujeres. La verdad no sé por qué tanta antipatía hacia Marron. Pero como tú dices los polos opuestos se atraen.

Goten rió, y miró hacia donde se encontraba el par.

—Tienes razón Pan. Imagínate que se vengan a quedar juntos...

—Pues, la verdad tío; hacen linda pareja pero no dejan de pelear, pero bueno ya veremos después recuerda que nadie sabe lo que le deparara el destino a Trunks y Marron.

Después de la plática de Goten y Pan, la mayor parte de la tarde en la Mansión Brief pasó en paz, todos convivían con armonía pero nadie se esperaba que llegara la más joven de la familia Brief.

—¡Hola a todos!

—Bra Brief, no lo puedo creer ¿Cómo te fue en tu gira internacional? —preguntó con gran entusiasmo la joven rubia.

—Pues bien Marron, lo de siempre; giras, autógrafos y demás me hacen la vida muy cansada. Pero en fin que le voy hacer me decidí a esta profesión por hobby y me encanta, aunque a veces me desgasta un poco.

—Ay, Bra pues que bien y mal tu nueva vida. Pero tienes tanto dinero y admiradores que cualquier cosa no te satisface.

—La verdad ya estoy un poco cansada que los hombres me busquen solo como trofeo o para pasar el , amiga, tenemos muchas cosas de la que hablar, me ha pasado de todo.

—Sí amiga, la verdad yo también necesito platicar con alguien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ha sucedido algo grave?

—Amiga, para empezar, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar con el insufrible de tú hermano y la verdad no me agrada en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tú y mi hermano compartiendo la misma oficina, seis horas al día, cinco días a la semana?

—No, son ocho horas. Ojala fueran seis pero no, son ocho.

—Peor el caso. Ocho horas soportando al tonto de mi hermano —pero Bra ya no pudo aguantar la infinita gracia de ver la cara de furia de Marron y sin mas remedio se burló de la situación.

—Bra, no te dije eso para que te burlaras si no para que me ayudes.

—Oye Marron, ¿Te piensas sentar en las piernas de mi hermano y decirle que "pendientes hay jefe" o "le traigo un cafecito"? —preguntó, entre risas.

—Bra, ya basta.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya no me burlaré —volvió a reír, sin poder evitarlo—, pero no puedo es que tu cara me mata de la risa.

—¡Bra, por Kami! Ayúdame ¿Cómo le digo a tu madre que no me interesa trabajar con Trunks? Pues darle la contra es peor que dársela a Cell, Majin Boo y a cualquier villano juntos.

—Sí, en eso no te contradigo... Todos dicen que mi padre es el más peligroso del universo, pero mi madre es peor cuando se enfurece —Bra se rió—. No, estoy jugando, dile que no quieres ir y ya, no entiendo por qué tanto drama.

—Sí, la verdad no sé por qué hago tango drama, voy a hablar con tu madre y le diré que no.

—Anda, ve.

—Te apuesto 1,000 dólares a que no le dice nada —dijo Pan, llegando al lado de Bra al tiempo que Marron se iba.

—Ay, Pan, no seas tan mal.

—Pues, ya sabes lo miedosa que es nuestra amiga rubia.

Las dos amigas se quedaron discutiendo si Marron se atrevería a decirle a Bulma que no aceptaría su oferta de trabajo. Mientras tanto, la joven rubia se acercaba a la ya retirada presidenta de la Capsule Corp. Los nervios la estaban matando, no tenía idea de cómo decirle que no la mujer que incluso su marido le temía y no conforme con eso también se encontraba su madre.

_—__Vamos Marron, tu puedes —_sedecía la joven rubia para tomar valor.

—Hola Marron, ya le conté a tu madre que a partir de mañana te integras a nuestro equipo de trabajo —dijo la señora Bulma, con una sonrisa.

—Que bueno hija que ya tienes trabajo, por fin traerás dinero a la casa, ya que el dinero que le quite al inútil de Mr Satán ya se nos esta terminando —dijo Dieciocho, con voz ambigua.

—Mamá... es que la verdad yo no quiero trabajar en la Capsule Corp , no se ofenda señora Bulma pero no quiero soportar al patán de Trunks.

—Pero Marron, es una excelente oportunidad de empleo, solo seis meses bastarán para que cualquier compañía de todo el mundo se peleen entre ellas por contratarte.

—Sí Señora Bulma... pero es que no sé soportar al insufrible de su hijo ¡Por favor no me haga esto! —la joven rubia suplicaba para que la Sra. Bulma tuviera un poco de compasión con ella, la mujer estaba a punto de ceder a las súplicas de Marron. Pero poco le bastó ya que su madre no estaba nada dispuesta a que, por un capricho de su hija, perdiera la mejor oportunidad de empleo en su vida.

—De ninguna manera, jovencit. Ya diste tu palabra de que ibas a ir a trabajar, además tu padre le suplicó mucho a Bluma para que te diera una oportunidad —Marrón sólo miró a su madre, sabiendo que no habría alternativa.

¿Cómo sería su vida ahora que trabajaría al lado de su mayor tormento? El odioso de Trunks Brief.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo en mi versión de esta historia Marrón será mucho mas agresiva. Pero más adelante explicaré la razón de esa agresividad.

Especial Agradecimiento a Kamyt por su apoyo en la Correcíon de este capitulo


End file.
